


Lead Astray

by BoiLemmeDoMe



Category: South Park
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Problematic ship, Smut, dougie risks his life too much for one sane person, implications of character death, professor chaos - Freeform, reporter dougie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiLemmeDoMe/pseuds/BoiLemmeDoMe
Summary: Within the town of South Park the citizens have been plagued by the nefarious acts preformed by none other than their very own Professor Chaos.Knowing this man is willing to do what it takes to get what he wants, one young reporter is determined to get the scoop of the century.
Relationships: Dougie O'Connell/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

  
It was his duty as a reporter to find the truth.

Or at least that was what Mr. Valmer liked to preach back at the office. Dougie O'Connell just had a fondness for finding the truth. Uncovering dirt and exposing it for the world to see.

Which was precisely why he'd set his sights on the most interesting story of the year--the super villain currently terrorizing the city.

It was also exactly why he was out in the middle of the night, watching to see which way the villain fled when the law came and made an attempt to intercept his path.

"Excuse me, Professor Chaos--are you available to answer some simple questions?"

His self preservation skills weren't quite as honed as his reporting though.

Chaos was almost home free, having just finished releasing the zoo's animals and ensuring the cages wouldn't be fit for use. 

Now just as he thought he was away from those who dared to oppose him he was face to face with a rather small man asking him questions. Just what was this sorry excuse of a law enforcement agency thinking?

Pushing on he continued past the stranger, he couldn't risk getting caught now.

Dougie was used to this reaction. Plenty of celebrities wanted to ignore him--but he was persistent to a fault.

He jogged after Chaos fearlessly. "Anything you'd like the public to know about your activities tonight?" He wheedled. "What sort of message are you helping to tell the world by setting the zoo animals free in the city?"

"Fuck off will you?" Was all he shot back as he rounded a corner, using a fire escape to put further distance between them. He knew the area well enough to know how to get to his hide out from here.

Well. His height certainly made following the villain up the fire escape a bit challenging. Instead Dougie chose to call up after the departing villain a quick. "Can I quote you on that?"

As he lost his pursuers Chaos made his way to his hideout, a sigh leaving him as he entered the familiar abandoned building. Home at last.

Always smart to plant a tracker on the target.

It wasn't strictly legal--but Dougie figured it was pretty safe to say that a super villain wasn't going to sue him over it. Besides--a lawsuit would offer him more opportunities to ask pertinent questions. He took notes in his notebook about the small confrontation as he followed the trail the tracker was leading him.

He really hoped he got there before the guy put his clothes through the wash or something--this tech wasn't cheap and journalism didn't exactly pay the big bucks. Although the scoop he was chasing was sure to be fairly lucrative--when he reached the warehouse district on the bad side of town however, he did let some nerves trail into his thoughts.

Aside from Chaos, there were plenty of thugs, drugged out idiots, and gang violence in this part of town. And very few around to hear him scream. He reached into his pocket to make sure he still had his taser on him--just in case.

Unaware of the others understandable plight Leo began to look over the plans for his nightly adventures for the week, wishing to be prepared for what was to come.

Yeah. 

This was definitely the place. Dougie tested the back door to the lair and was surprised to find it open--perhaps it wasn't Chaos' homebase? Maybe it was a secret meeting with a crime lord?

He snuck into the building as silently as possible, recorder at the ready to catch any nefarious conversations that might be taking place.

If there was one thing Leo had held onto while he was younger it was keeping his hamsters nearby. He was allowing himself a moment to relax with them before needing to return home. He knew he couldn't stay the whole night and his apartment didn't allow pets,

It was.... surprisingly cozy inside. 

There were the occasional villainess looking device--Dougie was sure to photograph for his expose--but overall the aesthetic of the abandoned warehouse was... almost homey.

The faint sound of hamsters drew him through the maze of items to a nook containing the villain himself--he hurriedly hid behind a shelf to assess the situation before getting closer.

Chaos looked... peaceful. It was such an interesting change of pace for the usually demonic looking terrorist.

"Alright fellas, gotta get gone." Leo said softly to his babies as he put them in their habitat. Glancing about the room he made sure everything was in order to go about getting home.

Dougie's heart jackhammered in his chest--he'd only wanted a few soundbites but was he going to uncover Chaos' identity? His hand trembled as he went to take another picture--and dropped the phone.

Of all the ameture moves-- there was no way Chaos hadn't heard--Dougie decided to take control of the situation through initiative, coming out of his hiding spot with his notebook poised. 

"About the animals--is there some deeper meaning to freeing them in particular--an animal rights angle perhaps?--or was it a random target?" He asked, face as blank as a slate and tone as dry as paint.

….you had to be shitting him. 

Leo glared down at the smaller male as he picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Just how did you find me?"

"I'm a reporter." Dougie said, nonplussed. As though that answered any question Chaos might have on the matter.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you here and now." He narrowed his eyes at the reporter as he was given the bull shit answer. The hand not holding the petit male crackled with electricity as he brought it near the others face.

Huh. That was definitely dangerous.

Dougie chose his words carefully, thinking about how the villain had reportedly represented himself up until now--the miscellaneous data meeting to find the best words to slick his way out of this situation.

And yet, despite his logical brain attempting to find a solution--the part of him that had attracted him to the villain to begin with couldn't help but hyper focus on the crackle of electricity. 

"Wow--that's really amazing--how can you do that? Is it a device? An inherent power?" His insatiable lust for knowledge and genuine interest in the man before him entirely took over any form of self preservation he might otherwise have.

Okay, that was nowhere near what he expected from the little reporter.   
"If I answer will you leave?"

That was a scoop at least, the mystery of Chaos' powers would certainly attract clicks--

"Yes." He said, happy at the loophole he'd already found in his promise to the villain and attempting to reach for his notepad--which had unfortunately fallen when the villain grabbed him.

"I woke up one day to it acting up, I assume it's a mutation." He coldly dropped the intruder, hoping with that given now he could continue about his evening in peace. "Now go, if you return I won't be so merciful."

Dougie contemplated those words as he gathered his things, ever inquisitive eyes finding the villains intimidating form. "Could you define merciful for me? What does a villain such as yourself consider merciful?"

"Depends, do you find keeping your body intact merciful?”

Dougie took notes dutifully, nodding towards Chaos as if that were a normal non-threatening answer to a question. "And how many people would you say you've dismembered when you weren't feeling merciful?"

"I said I'd answer your question, I did just that. Now go." Leo growled out in agitation, just how far would this stranger press him?

Dougie nodded, disappointed but leaving from the way he came in the interest of staying intact. Well--more accurately it was in the interest of developing a positive rapport with his interviewee but that was a whole other bag of worms.

He stood outside of the building with his heart slamming in his chest.

Holyshit.

He was going to steal the front page with this scoop.

Leo cursed himself once he was alone, trying to think of how exactly that rat had found him. No matter, he could easily relocate if need be. For now he just wanted to get home and rest, if not for working he would have spent longer plotting out his schemes. The reporter had cut into the time he’d need to rest without feeling dead in the morning.

If he was smart he’d keep his end of the deal.

Once stripped of his outfit and dressed in his casual wear he made his way home.

Dougie was so caught up in his thoughts he was much less aware of his surroundings as he made his way out of the area. Slowly walking with his nose in his notes and muttering to himself as he thought about how he would write about this when he got back to his computer.

As Leo walked the familiar streets he couldn’t help but note the other walking not too far.

Normally he would leave them be, let them get killed and yet... something about this reporter had his curiosity peaked.

Putting on his best friendly attitude Leo made his way to the smaller man. “Hey fella, ya lost or something?”

Dougie jumped out of his skin, having been completely consumed with his notes. He blinked in surprise at the... totally regular looking guy.

He knew that not everyone in this part of town was scummy--but this guy looked so harmless a kitten could probably mug him with two paws behind its back.

"Uh--" He looked around, realizing that yes... he actually was a bit lost. He didn't normally spend a lot of time down here and he'd only been paying attention to the signal on his tracker when he'd come to find Chaos.  
"Yeah... I guess I am." He turned a suspicious eye to the blond. "What are you doing out here so late? This area’s pretty dangerous."

Leo held his hands up to show he had no ill will, smiling nervously as he realized how odd it all seemed.

“My ma called me, needin help getting her scum of a boyfriend out. The guy stayed for hours before finally leavin her be. What about you? I’ve never seen you here.”

Sounds rational. He had no reason to think the guy was lying so Dougie accepted the explanation for now.

"I'm working." He explained, holding up his notebook as if it explained anything. "I'm following up on an interesting lead. I haven't really been here much before to be honest."

“Golly, sorry for buggin you sir. Though if you need help getting home I’ll be happy to at least get you to a familiar road.” Furrowing his brows Leo awaited an asset. At least this way he could conduct a kidnapping if he proves to be a problem.

Dougie nodded absently, taking a long look at Leo's face. He was positive he didn't know the man but still... there was just something...

"Have we met?" He asked curiously.

Tilting his head in thought he racked his mind for anything other than their encounter this evening. “Well, I grew up in this town. Maybe a passing glance?”

Dougie nodded slowly, it was a plausible explanation--small towns were like that after all.

"Do you know how to get back to the train tracks? I can probably find my way from there.”

“Yup, actually headin that way myself.” Leo smiled brightly before turning from the direction Dougie was headed to. Beginning to make his way to the tracks, if the idiot didn’t follow that was on him.

Dougie followed after him, the friendly man had a strange magnetism that was actually enough to pull him from his notes. He decided to pursue more information--as was his normal instinct.

"What's your name?"

“Most just call me Butters, what’s yours buddy?” Leo looked over his shoulder to see how the other would react.

"Dougie." He said truthfully. Wasn't much point in hiding a first name. "Butters is a pretty uncommon name, is there a story behind it?"

A nervous smile made its way to his lips as he recalled the reason behind the nickname. “Well my last name is close to scotch, kid’s associated me with the candy once they knew.”

"Oh. What's your real name then?" Dougie asked, ever curious and beginning to walk with more ease at Butters' side.

He wasn’t thrilled to let Dougie know what he had just given out, let alone any clue as to what his name could be. He didn’t let this show, the odds of this man finding everything out and living was an incredibly slim margin. 

“ Leopold, still not a common one for this place.”

"Do you like your nickname?" Dougie asked, still intrigued to know more. As they approached the better area in town, the moonlight made the walk pretty companionable.

“...I could live without it honestly.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he kept walking. Faint memories of his father cursing him—yelling out that dreaded name being forced down for the time being.

"Why introduce yourself with it then?" Dougie asked. "Leopold's a pretty good name. I wouldn't have guessed 'Butters' unless you told me it." Deciding he wanted to do this proper, Dougie paused on the sidewalk and held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Leopold."

The action caught him by surprise, looking at the offered hand in bewilderment. Most would have just stuck to his given nickname...

Hesitantly he took the offered hand, trying to be sure there was no catch. 

Yet from what he could see there was none.  
“It’s nice to meet you too Dougie.”

Dougie gave a snarky little half smile and released his hand. "See. It's that easy. If you don't like the nickname, don't use it."

He wasn't entirely sure why he was offering advice. Dougie's normal standard was to ask questions and gather intel--but somehow he wanted to give the man some good advice. He had the look of a kicked puppy.

“Heh, force of habit I guess.” Leo retracted his hand as he felt his face heat up with embarrassment. “Well, we’re here anyway. Be safe okay?”

"No need to worry about me." Dougie responded idly, easily making his way in the direction of his house with a wave. "I'm tougher than I look."

With Dougie gone Leo fully relaxed. Narrowing his eyes where the man once stood.

Just who was Dougie...?


	2. Chapter 2

With a new day beginning Leo got cleaned up and ready for work. As much as he wished he made a decent salary from his night life he knew logically it was never smart to have all your eggs in one basket. 

At least working at the groomers let him spend time with animals.

While wrangling animals to get them clean had taken a bit from him Leo pushed on. He needed to get to his lair to further plot out his plans, fix any and all loose ends. 

Plus he had treats for his pets.

  
  
  


\--

Dougie struggled to wake up the following morning. He'd stayed up most of the night writing and he'd really only taken a power nap from four to six. He had to get to work and sell his boss on the story now--which would be a fairly interesting conversation considering he hadn't actually gotten approval before pursuing it.

Hopefully Jimmy would be in an amenable mood.

Jimmy had apparently not been in an amenable mood and it was not enough of a story to run with.

He hadn't been forbidden from pursuing further inquiry though--which was one small win. He trudged home at the end of the day feeling exhausted and defeated. He could go after more information tonight, but he was already pretty sleep deprived as was.

It was a terrible idea to be sneaking back into Chaos' warehouse after dark.

Dougie couldn't help himself though--as much as he knew he needed sleep, he needed answers more. Besides--would Chaos even still be using the warehouse? And if he'd moved in a hurry, what if he'd left a clue behind?

Well, it was locked. Dougie frowned, pulling out his lock pick set and hoping for the best. Again--not strictly legal--but so long as no one saw him, it should be fine. It would take him a few minutes though--and even then he was fucked if there was a chain.

The click of the lock was all the invitation Dougie needed to slip inside again. He felt it was probably too easy--but then again, Chaos had no reason to suspect his return.

...although it could be a trap.

He walked along the maze of items carefully, searching for the sound of Chaos.

Taking better precautions Chaos had made sure to lock what exits and entrances he knew of before allowing himself to scheme. Though scheming could wait, he had all night. “Here you go Mayham, I know how much you fellas love this stuff.” He cooed softly to his hamsters as he gave out the sunflower seeds.

After ensuring he had all three of his babies the proper love they needed, Chaos went to the other room to conduct his plan.

He was going to destroy the power plant to the city, to thrust this dreadful place into what could very well turn into a waste land given the radiation. Regardless he was going to make this plan a reality. Make the inhabitants suffer slowly as the radiation poison set in.

Unaware of the intruder Chaos continued his work, deciding carefully where to place his minions as a diversion. 

With the zoos cleared he at least would have a clear conscience on that matter. His goal was to make people suffer after all, the animals did nothing wrong. Captivity didn’t suit them anyway.

It wasn't hard to find him again--pouring over maps. Dougie took photos as he squinted at the work, trying to decipher what the plan could possibly be.

Once he was sure for the moment it was full proof of not being close to it Chaos slumped in his chair. Rubbing his eyes as sleep begged him once again, granted the night prior sleep hadn’t come easily. He could stay the night... wouldn’t be the first nor the last time he would do so. With today being his Friday there wasn’t anything really stopping him. Something just felt off somehow...

Dougie didn't dare breathe as Chaos slowed his mad planning. Getting caught here again wouldn't do his article any good--but he didn't dare flee until he'd figured out the plan.

That would definitely get Mr. Valmer's attention. Knowing what the unpredictable supervillain Chaos was going to do before he did it?

Putting the notes and schematics aside he stretched with a yawn before turning to leave the room. He was over thinking, had it not been for yesterday’s inconvenience he wouldn’t be so worried. This in mind Leo went about to the room he had set aside for nights like this, a blowup mattress and a comforter greeting him as he entered.

Dougie watched, feeling weirdly creepy for watching even the villain so at ease. There was something about the way he walked that struck Dougie as familiar... he put a pin in that thought as he approached the counter Chaos had been working at, quietly pulling out the notes and maps he'd shoved to the side and taking pictures of it all while he tried to consume as much information as possible.

As he tucked himself away Leo used his power to cut off the power running through the building, no need to waste his energy so needlessly. With that sleep was able to envelope him in it’s comforting embrace.

Well.

Shit.

Dougie had the light from his phone to guide him but in the pitch black of the unfamiliar terrain--it would be like advertising his exact location to an angry super villain. Not top of his list.

He tried to remember where the door out was--stumbling over his feet and nearly tripping, breath catching as it was somehow silent. He felt a door handle and turned it cautiously, hoping it would lead him to safety or light. Preferably both.

Unaware of the man struggling in the dark Leo remained curled up in his covers. Unsuspecting that anyone would have made their way into his lair.

This was not the exit.

Dougie sat down on the floor, figuring it was a safer way not to knock into anything.

He decided to chance it by flicking on his phone for just a second--spotting a lump on a bed and nearly yelping in shock--turning off the light before he saw any discernible details.

Fuck.

Fuck.

How the fuck did he get out without waking him up?

With the light flashing for a brief moment Leo stirred slightly, grumbling in his sleep as the room began to fill with electricity. Static causing his hair to stand on end.

Fuck.

Dougie did the responsible thing for once--rather than his normal self-serving agenda--quickly sending the entirety of his file on Chaos to Mr. Valmer's email, using his body to conceal the light from his phone display. The scoop was important--but from what Dougie had gleamed on those notes, this was information that would probably need to be passed onto the police. He sent everything. Pictures, address, his personal notes and speculations. The lighting in the room sparked him and killed his phone as he finished, causing him to yelp.

The yelp caused Leo to jolt awake, scanning the room before his eyes landed on the figure in the dark. He didn’t hesitate in electrifying the stranger as he activated the lights once more.

His shocked body convulsed from pain and he felt at least a little lucky he'd sent out the info when he had--if the first shock hadn't killed his phone, that second one had to have left it dead for good.

Sneering at the familiar redhead Leo got to his feet. Only slightly turning the velocity down so as to not kill the man prematurely. “I thought I made myself clear. Explain yourself.”

Dougie didn't answer. Not for lack of trying. The sudden electrical shocks left him paralyzed from head to toe--outside of involuntary convulsions--for a fair amount of time. He wouldn't be able to tell anyone anything in the meantime.

Sighing in annoyance he stopped the shocks, forcing the man's face up to look him dead in the eyes. “Well worm?”

Yeah. This was not going to end well for him.

"I..." It was a strain to talk but Dougie persevered. "....got lost?" He offered. The truth was probably a bad idea right now.

Narrowing his eyes Leo hoisted the man up by his neck. After all he needed to make due on his word. Question was, just which part would he remove first?

"Hold up--" Dougie squirmed, his voice weak from the hand on his throat. This was definitely bad and he felt a sharp fear coursing through him. Terror ripping through his body and face, finally displaying that emotion for the world to see.

But he couldn't help himself. If the next words were gonna be his last words... "So what would you say was your motivation to move towards crime?" He rasped out, hoping to at least get one more answer before Chaos did his worst.

Would his questions ever end? Strapping the squirming male to his work table. “Really look at the world we’re in, you’ll find your answer.” Seeing as the male seemed reliant on functionality of his hand Leo decided the removal of at least a finger would suffice. 

“Right or left?”

Dougie needed his limbs. He was pretty damn sure of that. He needed his feet for walking, his toes for balance and every damn finger for typing up reports. It was his job.

"The world is messed up, but aren't you making it worse?" He clenched his fingers into fists protectively as he could do little else, sweat trailing down his face as the terror did it's work. "Does hurting people make you happy?"

“Only when they’ve earned it.”

If he wasn’t going to choose Leo would. Settling on his right hand he began to pry open the clenched fist.

"Have I earned it?" Dougie asked, desperately trying to keep his fingers clenched and near panic at the prospect of losing a finger. His heart was racing in his chest.

And yet...he wouldn't stop. Couldn't stop asking. Watching Chaos with the same dogged curiosity that led him here to begin with as he spoke. "What does your scale look like? How do you decide who's naughty and who's nice and what level of punishment do you assign them? Is it the same punishment for everyone you deem deserves it? Or do you scale it up or down depending on the severity of their crime?"

It could have sounded accusatory from anyone else--but it was plain in Dougie's voice that he just wanted the answer. He wanted to know how Chaos thought.

“You invaded my space even after the warning. Yes, you deserve this.” Was all the answer he gave as he finally pried open the other hand. One finger wouldn’t kill the man, just make his job harder. “This is what happens when you break a deal.”

"I didn't break our deal!" Dougie cried out in a last ditch attempt, speaking as quickly as he could. "I said I'd leave this place in exchange for an answer--that was the deal! I never agreed to not come back!"

Leo sneer, knife just breaking skin as the words set in.

As much as he hated it, the rat was right. He hadn’t earned this.

“And yet why should I be kind enough to leave you alone when you’ve done god knows what since being here?”

"Good question." Dougie mulled over it seriously with a thoughtful frown. "Would it really be kindness to release me though?" He said thoughtfully, heart still thrumming like a drum in his ears as he felt the blood seeping between his fingers. "By your own words, the world today isn't ideal. Wouldn't it count as a punishment to release me?" He wasn't suggesting it, just thinking out loud about the logical progression Chaos' thus far established logic would lead.

It made sense, the fact that it made sense calmed and irked Leo the more he listened. It didn’t seem right to let him leave.

“Would they even count given the amount of damage you might have done?”

"Well, that's only by using your logic. I like the world." Dougie said frankly, too caught up in his own stream of consciousness monologue to really apply any self preservation. "It's chaotic out there--there's always a surprise to be found and I like that." He frowned again, mulling over the question Chaos posed seriously. "Although, you pose the question in the potentiality that I've caused damage. What if all I did was sneak in? What if I set a bomb? There's no way of knowing the level of 'damage' I might have done--and thereby it's difficult to scale what the appropriate punishment should be, if any." He finally caught himself as he realized he was seriously mulling over the questions posed outside of the context of it being his life on the line. "That all said... I'd really prefer not to be maimed, Professor Chaos. Would you accept an interview if I endured a less permanent punishment of your choosing?"

He growled in agitation as he drew the knife way.

A less permanent punishment would do. It would remind this welp not to toy with him and allow him to regain control on the matter. “So be it.”

He wondered to himself just what could the smaller man endure before he would break. No matter, any hope for gentleness was gone.

Bringing the knife close once more he began to make due to the imposing garments.

"What are you doing?" Dougie asked, nervous and terrified in one. The unpredictable nature of Chaos' temper and his own inquisitive nature making the unknown more than a little terrifying.

He looked up to Chaos' face, hoping to find a clue there--but the shadows and helmet did their job well--

It was somewhat to his surprise that he noticed that Chaos had what could be considered a handsome jawline. He'd always just sort of assumed Chaos was middle aged--but could he be younger? The lines around his mouth definitely pointed to a man in his twenties--thirties at most.

“What I see fit.” Chaos bit out as he felt along the curve of his captives figure. It was a lie to say he wasn’t attractive. It was a small punishment in comparison to what he wanted to do, physically at least. 

There was nothing mentioned about mental punishments.

“You’re mine to do as I see fit, in return I’ll humor you.”

A shiver ran down Dougie's spine as he had an inkling of what Chaos intended.

He gulped--he'd be hard-pressed to say how he felt about the idea. He wasn't... inexperienced, per say, but Dougie had been fairly one track minded since his youth and journalism had always been his passion. Which made physical encounters somewhat rare--especially since he wasn't what most people would consider conventionally attractive. He was short and lanky, face stained with freckles, and giant spectacles that invited more Harry Potter jokes than interest.

In his few experiences it had been awkward and utilitarian--a means to get off or an attempt to deepen a relationship. He'd felt somewhat bored if he was honest.

There was nothing boring about this.

The callous way Chaos dragged his hands along Dougie's skin, the implicit danger in the every moment--the fear and anticipation of what he might do--the mysterious features hidden from his sight and his cruel voice.

Dougie felt this was a bit of an uncomfortable time to realize he might have a thing for bdsm.

The compliance was something Chaos could definitely appreciate. 

Not wishing to waste any time more than he already had he released his cock from its confines before forcing apart Dougie's thighs. 

_ Shit--was this really happening-- _ Dougie looked down just in to see before--

Chaos lifted the man's hips to get a better angle before thrusting into the bothersome reporter.

He cried out painfully as the sudden intrusion left him entirely breathless--it hurt--fuck it hurt--but he couldn't help but feel aroused by the pain. Chaos had just rammed into him with all the grace and care of a bull--

When he could finally gasp for air, heart slamming into his chest, he attempted to form a question but all that came out was a strangled whimper.

Music to his ears, the choked out cry and breathless whimpers only encouraged Chaos to continue to move against the smaller man. 

With Dougie’s obvious arousal out in the open he couldn't hold off on the dark chuckle leaving him, a hand ever so slightly ghosting the hardened cock. "You actually want this? What a pathetic slut."

Dougie squirmed, breath coming in short intervals as Chaos used his body like a toy. He couldn't gather his wits enough to ask a follow up question--he was completely at Chaos' mercy. The sound of Chaos' taunts echoed in his ears and made him feel impossibly harder.

"I--" He started, wanting to at least try to defend himself, but his words were lost as another thrust hit somewhere good--a strangled moan mixed in with a cry of pain. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he looked at the man above him helplessly.

"I--what? You really think you can hide just how bad you want this?" Chaos’ grip went from light to harsh, his hand giving the man's balls a rough squeeze. "Own up to it, I thought you were a man after the truth." He purred out against the weeping man's ear, continuing to thrust where his petite captive seemed to adore so much.

It was shameful.

He shouldn't enjoy this--it was shameful--

_ And the shame felt good too-- _ Dougie cried out, wrists straining against his restraints as he forced himself to speak. "Sure--" He admitted, voice portraying every bit of pleasure he was feeling. "But so are you." He used what strength he had to take advantage of the shrunken distance between them and bit Chaos' jaw. it wasn't a sexy bite or an aggressive one--just enough to cause pain and maybe a mark.

He was making a point. He just didn't know what the point was because as quickly as he'd made that point, his mouth sprang open in another lustful cry.

"I'm not denying anything." A low groan left Chaos as he felt the others body clench around his shaft, though in retaliation for the bite he moved to the man's exposed shoulder--just where the neck and shoulder met. Allowing himself to bite as hard as he wished, grinding his teeth into the abused flesh before allowing his tongue to dance along the wound.

It was like pure agony had met bliss--

Dougie came with an undignified spasm, a soundless cry on his lips, and a body raw with pleasure.

The continued abuse to his prostate and the way Chaos cruelly toyed with his neck was more than enough to make his entire body shudder in the aftermath. He was raw and aching--but he couldn't deny to himself how much he loved being used like this. Abused. Chaos' personal plaything.

Chaos didn’t slow down when Dougie was spent.

He continued his pursuit for his own release, not caring if the man under him came or not. Though he wanted to make this mouse of a man remember how easily he was able to get such a reaction. To have him remember shamefully how much he wanted this. Chaos began to jerk off Dougie in time of his thrusts, continuing to leave marks along the man's neck and chest. Moving his hand from Dougie’s hip he pulled the others curls, demanding submission.

Dougie couldn't help it.

He had gone beyond pleasure now and he was in whatever came after that--it was intoxicating, it was too much, it made him hard all over again and made his mouth open into an unrestrained dirty moan.

"Professor--" He meant to use Chaos' full title, it was a good way to create a rapport, but his voice died away in a pained cry just as he tried. Everywhere Chaos marked pulsated with his presence. The forceful and selfish thrusts left Dougie bare. "--'s too much--" He whimpered , barely able to get the words out as each thrust threatened to reset his brain.

He was feeling too much.

He wasn't even aware how much it sounded like he was begging for more.

Chaos chuckled darkly, voice low with lust.

God, he got lucky with how well this one was able to get him going. The pleading breathless want and the way his title dripped with desire was enough to get Chaos so close to the edge it nearly hurt. "You'll take it and you'll like it." He growled out against the other's skin, his grip on the whimpering males cock tightening as he pressed on. "You're mine to fuck, mine to toy with. You will take what I give you and beg for more."

" _ Yes-- _ " Dougie hadn't meant to say it, especially not with the amount of feeling and longing. It just bubbled out of him. He wasn't even sure if it was an answer to Chaos' demands or a moan of appreciation for the way his body felt.

Either would be accurate though--Dougie hadn't the slightest will in him to do anything but moan and take it. The words felt like they crawled along his skin and into his bones. He felt them at his core.

"Please, _ Professor-- _ " He groaned, eyes closing as another wash of pleasure overwhelmed him and he lost all strength in his limbs. " _ More- _ -"

Would he break? Was his mind turning to mush? Would he live?

Chaos didn't know when he had come inside the smaller man, it wasn't as though his motions stopped as he did so. Chaos muffled his pleasure filled moans in Dougie's neck as he bit down again, riding out the high of his release.

The hot cum in his ass was definitely an unfamiliar feeling and the obsessive reporter in Dougie wondered if he could use the material for a DNA match and uncover Chaos' identity once and for all--

But then his own second, or maybe third, release hit him hard and he was left gasping for breath and trembling in Chaos' arms. The warmth in his ass accompanied by the feeling of Chaos' teeth grinding into his neck.

He whimpered, it had been too much. Way too much--and yet it was probably the best he'd ever felt during sex.

Would it be awful to call his ex-girlfriend and explain to her that it really wasn't her--he'd just been into kinkier sex than either of them had realized?

Chaos only pulled out once he saw fit, panting as he pulled himself together. Though he couldn't hold off on the cruel smile on his lips from the sight Dougie provided. 

It was something he would gladly cause again. 

"I'll answer at most three questions tonight."

"...that's... not a full interview..." Dougie said breathlessly, trying to focus on the intimidating form of the villain as the fatigue and pain set in.

"Three. I said you're mine to use as I see fit, I doubt this will be the last time I call on your services." Chaos pulled a chair up, eyeing the fucked out expression on the man's face with unhidden amusement.

That was... interesting. Dougie catalogued that information away for further dissection later. Was this a regular thing Chaos did? Brutal fucking or claiming? Did he expect obedience over one deal?

Dougie would have at least tried to sit up if he wasn't still restrained, so pathetic a sight as he made him jump straight into the interview. Habit and experience enabling him to take on a more professional dry tone even as cum dripped from his ass. "First question. How old are you?"

It wasn't originally on his list--but it would be useful information in the long run and he couldn't help but wonder how much older the man who'd rocked his world actually was.

"Almost in my thirties." He raised a brow at the question, he expected a different one but nonetheless he provided a vague enough answer.

That hardly seemed fair. Dougie frowned at the dodgy answer, he'd gotten his brains nearly fucked out and only three questions to show for it--and the bastard was going to be cute about it.

Still--it wasn't an improper interview form to give an answer like that. Celebrities often did.

And also it placed Chaos within his age group--which was interesting.

He bit his tongue before he asked a follow up question about his age--that was the thing about interviews, and why three questions was a stupid rule. One question was supposed to open the door for asking more questions. But if he was already being dodgy about an easy question about age, he'd definitely be shitty enough to count a follow-up question as a second question.

"Second question. Why did you pick the name Professor Chaos?"

"My powers aren't exactly anything but chaotic, besides that I suppose it's a nod to when I was younger." Chaos adjusted his helmet as he fixed his gaze to the smaller man. Just one more question.

Dammit--that question was practically  _ begging _ him for a follow up question too--but the theme of his article  _ hinged _ on understanding Chaos' motivations. He threw away his last question, a deeper curiosity burning him so hot that it couldn't be restrained. "...how did you get hurt?" There was just  _ something _ about Chaos. His allusions to the world outside being bad, the types of schemes he came up with, the  _ way _ he degraded others, a certain lilt to his mouth. Dougie knew it was a gamble. Maybe Chaos was just an entitled bastard who wanted the world to fall at his knees. But... something in him just  _ knew _ . Chaos was in pain. And he wanted to know why.

The question was one he didn't want to answer, frankly he rather let those memories remain buried and forgotten. "Too many occasions to list off. With that I believe we're done."

"That's not an answer. I didn't say how many, I said  _ how _ ." Dougie was sticking to this point. He might be able to move or escape, and his voice might rasp from his screams, but he would hold his ground on this. A deal was a deal.

"I don't have all night, listing it all off would be pointless. Besides, I doubt your readers will care much for such information." Chaos narrowed his eyes, not in the mood to be bossed around by the other.

"I didn't say you have to tell me everything or every time." Dougie wheedled, concerned that he might very well have all night if he wasn't freed. "Just one time. Please." He wasn't accustomed to using the word 'please' in an interview but Chaos did seem to hold the majority of the cards in this situation.

He wanted just one time, it wasn't an easy pick for a multitude of reasons. He was tired and just wanted to go back to sleep. "My parents were going to be celebrating their anniversary, like any loving spouse my mother wanted to know what exactly my father would like. As if the man was ever blunt with his wants, so instead of handling the dirty work on her own she sent me. She had me stalk my father for a week before wishing to see what I found. He was off getting fucked by any gay man he came across just downtown." 

Shaking his head Leo reminded himself just who he was in this moment, he was the cold and calculating professor Chaos. Not the weak and helpless Butters. "I thought it was weird, but normal. My father preached about his upstanding morals. It wasn't until my mother began to act up that I grew worried. She had blamed the situation on me. Of course this was something I found out years later one night she drank too much. In the moment I hadn't an idea she had planned to kill me. Drowning me in her own car and trying to play it off as I went missing." Getting to his feet Chaos strode to the restrained man, undoing them to let him leave. "Of course I somehow lived. No one knew though, if anything it was brushed off."

Dougie sat up painfully but made no move to leave, staring in shock at the story. It sounded too bizarre to be real. In fact the villain was probably lying to get Dougie off his case. ...but the hollow and matter of fact way he stated the events, as though they were nothing... It irked him. He reached out and took Chaos' hand into his. 

What could he say that the man hadn't probably already heard? And even if it  _ was _ true, it still didn't excuse all of the horrible things Chaos had done. But still--his heart ached and he looked into the darkness of Chaos' face.

"They shouldn't have done that." It was plain. Simple. Matter of fact. If any of what Chaos had said was true... his parents were monsters. And they shouldn't have done it. They just shouldn't. It was the first time he'd broken of his own volition from the role of reporter.

Chaos pulled his hand away, keeping his expressions guarded as he took a step back. "As I said, too many times to list off, that's honestly not even the worst they've done." 

Why hadn't he booked it out the chance he had? Was this man really that stupid? He wasn't going to let this person get close, no one was allowed close. Dougie was no exception.

Dougie nodded, that same undeniable curiosity dancing behind his eyes as he made his way to his feet, nearly toppling over as his legs threatened not to support him. He realized only now that the tatters of his cut clothes weren't going to be very helpful either. He looked up at Chaos and couldn't help the words. "You're not okay."

"I believe we're done here, run along." He raised a brow in response to the statement, Chaos was done. He wanted to be alone and his patience was running thin. He didn't need to be reminded of what he knew.

Dougie was quite tempted to mention that leaving wasn't a part of their deal--but self preservation  _ finally _ decided to crop its nasty head and inform him that those words were quite literally a double edged sword. He began to limp to where he assumed he'd find the exit, hugging his clothes to him and deciding against trying to find where his dead phone had landed or where he'd dropped his notebook. He barely had the strength to get out of there, the search would only exhaust him further.

Once alone Leo let himself drop the act, mentally and physically exhausted, replaying the memory did nothing to help with his health. This in mind he went off to the room he was sleeping in not too long ago, hoping to let the evening wash away.

Yeah. This was not a good part of town to be stumbling through hardly clothed. Dougie tried not to draw attention to himself as he made his way through the mostly deserted streets, trying to ignore the feeling of eyes on him.

He wondered if he'd run into Leopold again. A nice guy like that might lend him a jacket. As it was, those who weren't overtly dangerous looking shied away from the sight of him, probably thinking he was high out of his mind or something. Or maybe they realized something awful had happened and they didn't want any part of it. Dougie kept going though, he'd almost made it to the tracks too before his legs gave out on him.

It was painful. Chaos hadn't prepared him at all and while the pain had held a certain pleasure to it at the time--now it was just plain and boring pain, aching through his body and making him wonder if his asshole had ripped.

Someone crouched in front of him and he flinched back instinctively, not knowing what sort of person found him. The voice was soft and comforting--but muffled by fabric. "Hospital, police, or shower?"

Dougie weighed those options. He had no choice but to trust whoever owned it. "Shower." He decided.


End file.
